


SUPREME LEADER HOLY FUCK

by Fuzzyfather



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, and Snoke doesnt know what to do with them, hux and kylo start arguing, hux and kylo use one of leia and han's lines, i wrote it in like 10 minutes its awful, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyfather/pseuds/Fuzzyfather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux and Kylo Ren go to see Snoke, but he's not there. Then, they start arguing. Snoke appears and he doesn't know what to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUPREME LEADER HOLY FUCK

Kylo Ren and General Hux had been ordered to go see Supreme Leader Snoke. But where was Snoke? He was not there.

“Are you sure Supreme Leader said to come now?” Ren asked Hux, looking over at the General.

“Ren, don’t question me. I’m positive Supreme Leader Snoke told us to come now,” Hux didn’t even look over at Ren - he still wasn’t used to looking at the Knight without his mask.

Ren smirked and said, looking away from Hux, “Maybe you were wrong.”

Hux glared at Ren, face reddening. Maybe he was wrong? No. He remembers clearly being told to come at this time. “Why, you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder!” Hux’s voice had risen to a shriek.

So did Kylo Ren’s, “Who’s scruffy-looking?” Ren went to grab his lightsaber, but contained himself.

“Don’t even think about killing me, Ren,” Hux said, trying to calm down.

“I wasn’t,” Ren hissed, “Gingerbread.”

“Excuse me?” General Hux pointed a finger at Kylo Ren, “Don’t you ever called me that.” Kylo Ren slapped away Hux’s hand and turned away from him.

Supreme Leader Snoke appeared. “I apologize for the wait- what’s wrong? You both seem very upset at each other,” Snoke said, looking from one to the other.

“Hux called me a ‘stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder’,” Kylo Ren told Snoke.

“You forgot to mention when you went to grab your weapon to strike me down,” Hux said, looking over at the Knight with a disgusted face.

“But you also pointed your finger at me,” Kylo pointed out.

Hux rolled his eyes, “You called me ‘Gingerbread’.”

“They need to learn to get along,” Snoke sighed as the two continued to bicker, “They are acting like an old married couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> What will Snoke do with the angry boyfriends? I have no idea.


End file.
